Brain Damage
by LaMayonnaiseSauvage
Summary: [traduction. Auteur original Betty Taco] Sabaku gaara a toujours été différent, et il le sait. Il n'a jamais eu personne a qui il tenait, mais cela va til changer lorsqu'il va rencontrer un certain uchiwa ? Yaoi, SasuGaa, d'autres couples interviendront.


(Lamayo: eh oui ! je me fais toute petite pour une fois, vu que cette fic, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite, mais une fiqueuse anglophone ! Mwa je suis juste

Là pour traduire ! Avec l'accord de l'auteur bien sûr ! Donc bah...enjoy ! et si il y a des trucs qui vous plaisent pas, dites le dans les rewiews :) )

Salut ! C'est ma première fic, alors s'il vous plait laissez des rewiews !

ATTENTION :Langage, yaoi,peut-être un peu de yuri, t'aimes pas, tu lis pas. J'accepte tous les commentaires incendiants, exceptés ceux sur le Yaoi et le Yuri.

C'est ma première fic de Naruto, soyez sympa et laissez des rewiews !

Disclaimers : Je ne possède pas Naruto. ATTENDEZ, NON! NE FOUILLEZ PAS DANS MON PLACARD ! ILS NE SONT PAS DEDANS, JE LE JURE !

début : Chapitre 1 : The Lunatic Is In My Head

Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. Boum. Sabaku Gaara était assis sur son lit, frappant sans pitié sa tête contre le mur. Pourquoi ? Il en avait marre.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu sa première journée dans son nouveau lycée, Konoha high. Il commençait en milieu d'année car il avait été expulsé de son ancien lycée,

Suna high. Son grand frère Kankuro a été expulsé sous des circonstances similaires aux siennes, ils démarraient donc leur nouvelle année en même temps. Sa soeur Temari, en revanche, avait réussi à se comporter de telle sorte qu'elle puisse toujours suivre ses cours à Suna High sans qu'on ait à envoyer des gardes pour l'escorter.

Elle était donc repartie à Suna vivre entourée de ses meilleurs amis, tandis que ses frères vivaient a Konoha avec leur nouvelle "famille d'accueuil"

Et c'était probablement eux les pire. Ils étaient d'effrayants Américains. Gaara ne se rappellait jamais de leurs prénoms, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses... Le nouveau "Père" était un crétin fini fils d'une fournée de coockies (1) Tandis que la "Mère" était ---

"boooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnJOURRRRR Gaara-choupinou-doudou !"

La migraine que Gaara s'était créé devint environ vingt fois pire lorsqu'il entendit la voix incroyablement haut perchée de sa mère adoptive.

"SHBAM !" Gaara cogna une dernière fois sa tête sur le mur (pour faire bonne mesure), tellement fort qu'il était quasiment certain qu'il allait avoir des bleus.

""ahhhhhhhh ! Mon Gaara-nounichouninet-d'amour-mon ourson, ne fait ça-a-a-a-a ! Tu vas te faire m-a-a-a-al !" Gaara ne fit rien, il la fixa. C'était ça le truc. Il ne comprendrait JAMAIS les femmes...et celle-ci était américaine de surcroit... (A/N : hourra pour les Américaines intelligentes !)

"Il faut descendre Gaara-écureuillounet-calinounet, ton petit-déjeuner est prêt ! Je vais réveiller Kankuro-juro-flemmardou. Le jeune et se demanda comment

elle pouvait aligner les surnoms dans son esprit et ne répondit pas, se disant que si il avait encore a répondre a un autre 'Gaara-nounichouninet-d'amour-mon ourson', il s'enfoncerait un tournevis entre les deux yeux. Non, encore mieux. Il la poignarderait ELLE a travers les yeux-- avec un crayon ! (A/N : ahah Ginny ! je te l'avais dit que j'allais le mettre !)

Gaara soupira et se jeta aux pieds de son lit, atterisant avec bruit sur le sol. Il se releva, se brossa à la va vite et attrapa sa besace sur le sol. Un regard sur le sac vous permettait de faire la liste de tous les groupes de musique préféré du jeune, la besace était couverte d'écussons de groupes divers: Nine Inch Nails, H.I.M, Korn, Pink Floyd, the Ramones, Panic! At the Disco, the 69 Eyes, Rammstein, et bien d'autres étaient présents.

Gaara passa devant Kankuro dans le couloir et lui fit un faux salut alors qu'il poussait la porte pour sortir de cette baraque et enfin retrouver l'air libre.

"Gaara-limaceoutte-d'amouuurrrr ! Où es tuuuuuuu ?" Kankuro tressailit involontairement a la voix sur-décibélée de sa "Mère"

"Il est déjà partit en cours. Même pas resté pour le petit-déjeuner ou dit Bonjour ce bâtard ingrat..." Kankuro résista fortement à l'envie de coller un pain à son nouveau 'père'. Comment OSAIT-IL parler de Gaara sur ce ton ! On aurait dit...cet Homme...Kankuro n'allait pas s'écraser ce coup-ci.

"Vous ne seriez pas reconnaissant non plus si vous aviez notre expérience des familles d'acceuils" Sans s'en rendre compte il était en train de fixer La Pute (Comme il apelait sa 'mère' dans sa tête), sans parler, et c'était a qui baisserait les yeux en premier.

"Gaara et moi, mon chéri..."

"Excusez-moi ! Gaara et moi ! Bordel, Comment pourrais-je oublier un truc aussi important que cela ! " On pouvait aisément sentir le sarcasme dans cette phrase tellement il l'entourait. La Pute ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, mais Il s'en rendit compte.

"Surveille ton langage chez moi, s'il te plaît Kankuro" Cette femme allait le tuer, il le savait.

"Comme si j'en avait quelque chose à foutre."

"On dirait que Gaara n'est pas le seul bâtard ingrat dans cette maison" ses yeux transpercèrent Kankuro, et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas avoir le dernier mot, le jeune parla.

"Merde, Gaara n'en est pas un." Après ces mots il poussa la porte d'entrée et partit sur le chemin que son frère avait suivit il y a peu, la direction du lycée.

----------------------------------------------

Dès que Gaara mit les pieds dans Konoha High, il pût instantanément sentir la différence. Pour commencer, personne ne lui sautait dessus comme un sauvage pour prouver sa force en essayant de battre Gaara l'Indéfaisable.

Dans Suna, il n'y avait pas de vrais 'groupes'. Tout le monde semblait trainer avec tout le monde et les combats étaient rares. Gaara connaissait plusieurs personnes qui étaient partie de Suna pour aller a Konoha, mais pas moyen de retrouver leurs visages dans la foule. Il y avait cependant une ressemblance entre Konoha et Suna. Il était considéré dans les deux pays comme un mec bizarre. Gaara pouvait entendre les chuchotements et croisa plusieurs paires d'yeux fixant son ...hum...inhabituel style vestimentaire.

"Gaara ?" demanda une voix une voix confuse. Le jeune se figea, pensant que ça devait être kankuro, vu qu'il ne connaissait encore personne ici.

Il tourna la tête lentement et se retrouva plaqué au sol par un éclair bleu et marron. "GAARA!". Une demi seconde, Gaara visualisa la plus horrible et sadique des manières de tuer cette mystérieuse personne, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qui c'était.

"Haku. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout, là, sérieux !" Gaara n'avait pas vu Haku depuis qu'il avait été transféré à Konoha à l'age de treize ans. Haku avait été le seul ami de Gaara, et bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, le jeune aux cheveux longs lui avait manqué.

Haku sourit et aida Gaara à se relever. L'Androgyne avait d'incroyables cheveux brun et longs, décoré avec des barrettes et des élastiques de couleur, ce qui faisait immanquablement penser qu'il était une fille, et le fait qu'il porte parfois des vêtements féminins--comme ce jour-- n'aidait pas à faire la différence. Presque tout le monde savait qu'il était gay, mais on avait trop peur de son petit copain pour dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet...

Son petit copain, qui avait été transféré en même temps que lui de Suna, un jouer de lacrosse nommé Zabuza. Zabuza qui effrayait au plus haut point quiconque essayait de trop s'approcher de Haku. Où était-il ?

"Ca fait SUPER LONGTEMPS que je t'ai pas vu ! T'as pas changé du tout. Je peux toujours dire que c'est toi a un kilomètre ! Surtout ici...presque tout le monde est pareil ici...excepté ce mec là...Sasuke Uchiwa. Violent, mauvais caractère, silencieux...tu vas l'apprécier..."

Gaara jeta un regard à la foule d'élève et trouva instantanément celui dont Haku parlait. Il avait raison. C'était presque tous des clones dans cette école, et Uchiwa était une tâche de noir au milieu de la mer de blanc, rose et bleu. Les yeux d'onyx croisèrent ceux d'émeraudes, et Gaara sentit fugitivement quelque chose bouger en lui.

En regardant tous les étudiants, Gaara pensa a ce que lui portait. Un tee-shirt Nine Inch Nail, avec en dessous un pull a manche longue rayé de noir et de blanc qui lui collait à la peau. Son jean était large et noir, accompagné de tout un assortisement de chaînes, boucles et attaches qui s'entremélaient et se croisaient entre ses jambes. Les yeux de Gaara étaient cerclés d'un trait épais de crayon noir, et il avait plusieurs piercings à chaque oreille. Il n'était donc pas exactement celui qui passait inaperçu dans la foule.

Haku étudia son ami scrutisant (A/N: c'est un mot, ça ? maintenant, ça l'est :D). Quelque chose avait changé en lui...Mais il n'était pas capable de dire quoi. Soudainement, Haku trouva. C'était tellement évident qu'il était choqué de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt ! Il y avait sur le front de Gaara un gros tatouage du symbole 'Ai' qui n'y était pas avant.

"WHHHAAAAA !" tout le monde (qui ne regardait pas encore) se retourna et fixa Gaara et Haku à cause du volume plutôt élevé du braillement de l'androgyne.

"GAARA ! TU AS UN TATOUAGE ! JE PENSAIS PAS QUE TU ARRIVERAIS A L'AVOIR !" Haku se tu un moment pour reprendre son souffle, le temps qu'un regard inquisiteur traverse ses accessoires "Gaara...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas à Suna ?"

"J'ai été viré. Kankuro aussi." répondit Gaara, le visage inexpressif, remettant son masque habituel.

"Oh, gaara... C'était pour-- ?

"Oui..."

Haku soupira et laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il savait que 'ça', parmi d'autres choses, était un sujet très délicat pour Gaara. Bien que Gaara ait drastiquement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, aller trop loin dans les affaires de son ami le rendrait violent...

Le visage de Haku s'illumina soudain. Il attrapa la main de Gaara et essaya de l'emporter ailleurs, mais ce dernier résista et lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire "Où est-ce que tu m'enmenes là ?". Haku était tellement excité qu'il frétillait et sautait sur place.

"Allez ! Je vais te présenter à mes amis !"

Désormais, l'éxubérance d'Haku avait attiré le regard fixe de toute la foule, et alors qu'il poussait Gaara dans le dos pour le faire avancer, ce dernier se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne fût pas surpris lorsque quelques secondes plus tard, son sens 'Oh merde, un truc pas cool va arriver...' se mit en marche.

"Oi ! Le nouveau ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la 'tarlouze' ? " Gaara s'arrêta et chercha la source de la voix. La trouvant finalement, sa vue se posa sur un grand terminale aux cheveux noirs...il avait une étonnante ressemblance avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

"Uchiwa Itachi. Le grand frère de Sasuke" Ca expliquait la ressemblance. "On ne dirait pas, à part leur apparence bien sûr. Ils sont aussi différents que le soleil et la pluie..." Haku se sentit légèrement fier de toujours pouvoir interpréter les silences de son ami.

Gaara se dirigea vers le jeune homme bien plus grand que lui. "Tu as un problème avec Haku ? Ou alors ton problème c'est les homosexuels ?" Les yeux d'Haku s'élargirent lorsqu'il réalisa ce que Gaara ferait à Itachi si jamais il donnait la mauvaise réponse...et les deux réponses étaient mauvaises.

"Gaara, ne t'en--" Gaara jeta un regard furieux à Haku pour le faire taire, regard qui criait presque 'Ne t'implique pas !"

"Actuellement, j'ai un problème avec toi. Va-tu cesser d'être mon problème ou dois-je te forcer à le faire ?"

Itachi fit craquer ses articulations de manière menaçante. Il espérait visiblement que Gaara allait s'aplatir et s'excuser, comme tous les autres. Il ne voyait absolument pas Gaara comme une menace, loin de là même. Haku soupira. Quiconque n'avait jamais entendu parler de la réputation de Gaara à Suna avait droit assez rapidement à une démonstration de ses talents.

Gaara resta silencieux, mais il donna sa besace à Haku. Quiconque qui connaissait Gaara savait que c'était une déclaration de guerre, il qu'il valait mieux courir le plus vite possible dans la direction opposée au démon...Malheureusement pour Itachi, il ne connaissait pas du tout Gaara...

"Ooohhh...tu donne ton sac à la pédale, hein ? Ohlalalala ! J'ai peur maintenant ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ce sac ! T'es une pédale aussi, c'est ça ? Ça expliquerait des trucs..." Itachi sourit d'un air satisfait, des vagues de confiance (et d'insolence) émanaient de lui. Gaara le remarqua par la rougeur familière qui rampait lentement aux coins de sa vision... Il se détendit dans une pose de combat et laissa l'ombre familière envahir son esprit...

----------------------------------------------

La chose dont Gaara se rappela ensuite est qu'il fût retenu par plusieurs personnes, se débatant de toutes ses forces pour être libéré. Une fois qu'il eût repris le contrôle de son corps, il se détendit totalement, rendant son corps totalement mou. Prudemment, (les gens) qui le tenait sur le sol (6 d'entre eux, il s'en rappelait maintenant) le laissent libre.

Alors qu'il jetait un oeil à la foule qui s'était attroupé, il vit un mélange d'horreur, de terreur, d'amusement, de déception et quelque chose proche du respect. Mais sur presque tous les visages, il y avait une silencieuse et personnelle promesse d'en savoir plus sur Sabaku Gaara.

----------------------------------------------

" UNE BAGARRE ! Ton premier jour de classe en plus ! Mais à quoi tu pensais, bon sang !" Gaara garda son masque sans expression alors que son nouveau principal, Tsundae si il se rappelait bien, lui faisait la morale.

"Sabaku, tu m'écoutes au moins ?" 'Non...' pensa Gaara, mais il continua a la fixer. Il avait toujours eu du mal à parler, et actuellement il ne pensait pas que Tsundae soit digne de cet effort. Réalisant qu'il ne parlerait pas, Tsundae soupira.

"Tu as mis Uchiwa au sol ! Je ne dis pas qu'il ne le mérite pas, mais tout de même ! Essaye de ne pas parler avec tes poings la prochaine fois. Je connais ton 'problème' et pourquoi tu as été expulsé, alors je vais te laisser tranquille pour cette fois, mais ne t'attends pas à autant d'indulgence de ma part la prochaine fois..."

Gaara inclina légèrement la tête et se tourna pour sortir. "N'oublie pas d'aller chercher ton nouvel emploi du temps au bureau juste à côté avant de partir" La voix de Tsundae flotta dans sa conscience. Il ne fit aucun signe montrant qu'il l'avait entendue, mais elle n'en avait attendu aucun.

Dès qu'il fût en dehors du bureau de la principale, il se dirigea vers le bureau où se trouvaient les secrétaires. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de rester debout et de fixer une des secrétaire qui au bout d'un certains temps se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur et demanda :

"Oui ? Puis-je vous aider jeune homme ?"

"Sabaku Gaara. Nouvel élève." fût tout ce qui sortit de la bouche du jeune, laissa à la secrétaire le soin de compléter le reste de la phrase.

"Ok, alors tu as besoin d'un emploi du temps ?" Elle prit la légère inclinaison de tête de Gaara pour un 'oui, et après quelques minutes de copie sur ordinateur, elle imprima un document qu'elle lui tendit. "Et voilà ! Ta première heure sera Biologie avec Monsieur Orochimaru. Amuse-toi bien !"

Gaara prit l'emploi du temps et marcha lentement vers le couloir. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'il fût sortit complètement du bureau qu'il jeta un oeil au papier dans sa main. Dessus était marqué :

Heure/Matière/Professeur/Salle #

1-Biologie-Orochimaru-C5

2-Art-Gai-C21

3-Education Physique-Anko-Gymnasium

4-Heure libre/salle d'étude-Asuma-C1

5-Repas--------Cafétéria

6-Anglais-Kakashi-C3

7-Histoire-Iruka-C4

8-Math-Genma-C2

H/R: C1/Asuma (?)

Gaara regarda le nombre de la salle juste à côté de lui-C3. Il était près de sa salle de cours, et il soupçonnait que la Bio n'était pas la meilleure matière pour commencer la journée.

Le jeune fixa intensément la porte où était marqué "C5" durant deux minutes avant d'inspirer et de pousser la porte et d'entrer sans même toquer. 'Rien ne va ici...' pensa t-il alors qu'il vit l'éclairage de la pièce qui contrastait avec l'obscurité de l'entrée. Sans aucune autre pensée, il marcha vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1.

J'espère que ça vous a plût ! Le titre de l'histoire et du chapitre sont tirés de Pink Floyd, un de mes groupes favoris ! (Lamayo: owww pink floyd ! ) alors 'il vous plaît laissez des rewiews :D

(lamayo : un mot de moi :) Je ne peux rien dire de la vitesse de parution de la fic, ni du temps que je mettrais pour la traduire, tout est relatif et beaucoup de données entrent en compte... J'ai fait cette traduction pour que les Francophones qui ne peuvent pas lire et comprendre parfaitement l'Anglais puissent lire cette fic tout de même, j'espère qu'elle vous a plût :) parce que moi je l'aime beaucoup perso :D alors a plus tard si ça vous interesse ! Bizou. )


End file.
